Broken
by Author-chama
Summary: Izaya Orihara is being held in captivity and tortured, and Shizuo is the only one who can save him. The informant is less than an inch from death when Shizuo arrives. Terrible summary, please read. More info inside. I am hoping for this to be a very heartbreaking story, and its rated M for language and violence once I get more chapters posted. Again, pls read I cant write summaries


**_Broken_**

Izaya's screams echoed through the hallway, and through the foreign cries he heard a crashing sound, and a familiar sound of anger from the floor below that tore at his heart.

"SHIZU-CHAN!" Izaya yelled, screaming in agony. His vision blackened, and he felt himself falling to the ground.

"Izaya!" The heart wrenching cry tore through his subconsciousness and it sounded like heaven, as well as the sounds of chaos around him. For too long there had been nothing, too long had this hell been focused upon him.

And now his little monster of Ikebukuro was bringing a new definition of hell upon the people who had brought so much pain to Izaya. Who caused him to scream like that in such a horrible way.

If only he hadn't been too late. Izaya lay there, wondering if this was all real. If fate had been cruel enough to let Izaya see the face that mattered most in his last moments and only have it be too late, or if it was simply the end of every last shred of Izaya Orhara. If now, as he lay in suffering, his mind finally cracked in the moments of death and everything he was drifted away, leaving cruelly, heart-wrenchingly happy delusions in its place.

He wasn't sure what was worse. Having Shizu-chan arrive to late? Was that fate's final cruelty to Izaya? Or was it a slight gift for him to take with him into whatever waited for him after death, which with no doubt would be only more suffering.

To see that beautiful face, twisting in anger and fury one last time. The golden blonde hair that was always worn in a careless messy perfection. Those beautiful round amber-brown eyes, alive with so much life, often burning with a spark of fury. To have Shizu-chan be the last person he spoke to, and have him be the last thing he saw before leaving this word. The person that showed up in his everyday life, along with vending machines and street signs. A truck. Shinra's door.

Izaya would miss that. He would miss their dangerously violent and bloody chases through the city, seeing Shizu-chan react in the most unexpected ways, always having to keep on his toes or suffer the consequences of getting hit by a vending machine or street sign.

Tears fell down Izaya's checks, his eyes shut. The crystalline tears grew pink and then a light red as they mixed with the blood on his face. His lips were parted slightly, teeth clenched tightly. He sobbed, sick of all of this. This was too much. He'd lost everything. And now the only thing left was what was left of his flickering and fading life.

So many emotions tore through him, as he felt his life fading. He was scared, it killed him to know that he had been brought down so low and stripped of everything, his pride, attitude, everything. It killed him that admitting to himself that he was scared meant nothing to him.

Izaya didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to deal with the crippling disappointment of not seeing that treasured face, which would confirm that death was torturing him up to the last final painful moments. He also didn't want to see Shizu-chan standing there, afraid as to what that could mean if he did. Izaya also didn't want to keep his eyes closed, wanting to escape the darkness that filled him with an indescribable overwhelming fear, and he was also afraid that he would miss his last chance to see Shizu-chan.

If Izaya was going to _die, _he wanted to be able to carry that last image with him forever.

Izaya howled in tortured agony, and he lay on the ground, face up. He wept, clawing at the floor. It just hurt so, _so_ badly. He wanted it to end. It hurt too much. He wasn't afraid enough to not wish he could just end his own life. He wanted to escape this hell.

"Izaya! Izaya no!" Hands that could throw a vending machine across Ikebukuro lifted the informant as if he were more fragile that glass, trembling as he saw just how broken Izaya was. He gripped one of Izaya's hands, and time seemed to last an eternity as he held his greatest enemy in his arms.

_All of this... My fault. I screwed up again, and now this! _

"...Sh...Shi..zu...chan..." Izaya breathed out shallowly, his voice hardly a faint whisper. "You...came...for...me..." He said, eyes opening barely, and a bloodied hand lifted up to brush against the x-bartenders cheek, as if to confirm it was real. Shizuo shivered at how cold Izaya's hand felt.

It was so smooth, and warm to the touch. Izaya's eyes welled up with tears. He felt warm all over. Surely this was real.

"Oh..Shizu-chan...I..I'll...mi...miss...you..." Izaya whispered, his eyes slowly closing. He began to sink into blackness, and he felt disparity as he went numb.

_No, no, no, oh god please, no!_ He thought, wishing he could feel the warmth again, and knowing he'd go through the pain a thousand times if it meant he could come back.

"Izaya..? Izaya!" Shizuo panicked, looking down at the lifeless informant in his arms, and the dirty and bloody face that looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He was asleep. He wasn't...

"Izaya!? Izaya wake up!" Shizuo yelled, trying not to shake the limp and practically weightless information broker. He could still see a dark red teardrop on Izaya's. cheek, winking at him in the light.

"No...NO! DAMNIT IZAYA! YOU CAN'T DIE FLEA! YOU'RE TOO STUBBORN!" Shizuo yelled. He felt like his very heart and soul were being ripped out of him, and he would gladly trade places with the information broker.

As Shizuo lightly wiped the tears off of Izaya's cheek, and brushed the raven's long black bangs away from his closed eyes with tremulous fingers, he couldn't help but think about how this all came to be in the first place. He just stayed there, motionless in the hallway, kneeling down and hugging the informant close to him, arms a wrapped around Izaya's shoulders, his face tucked next to Izaya's neck.

He couldn't help but think about how he had been the one to cause Izaya Orihara to die.

* * *

Hey there~! If you are a new reader-sempai, welcome~! If you are an old sempai-tachi, welcome back~! I got the idea fore this story while listening to a song by Evanescence called My Immortal. This is just a piece of the story I am working on.

I don't like Shizaya, but really I couldn't care less about any shipping. However, I _love_ the tragic and heartbreaking fanfics where your heart and soul is torn out, your left in tears, and your whole day is ruined *in a good way.* While I don't think my writing is nearly good enough to accomplish this, much less doing so without the background behind this excerpt, I decided to go ahead and give it a shot, and leave it up to you, my lovely reader-sempai-tachi~. Should I continue? Please review to tell me if I should. I'm busy with my first fanfic, Fire of a Soul, but if I see that enough people are interested I'll take this story up too.

Below is the lyrics to the song, and how they relate to the story. Ill add more detail as the story progresses, and while right now this is just the beginning hopefully I will be able to continue this. So please enjoy~! Remember to review if you want me to finish this story~!

Hey there! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'm finishing the story, I promise! At first I had not idea what to do, and then a perfect idea popped into my head!

_**KASUKA HEWAJIMA **WILL **DIE.**_

_AND IT IS ALL **IZAYA'S FAULT. **_

****Hey there, Im sorry for being so incredibly inactive with this story. Thanks to all of you who are following this story and those added this to thier favorites. It means a lot! I'm having some trouble writing, and life is busy. I know what I'm doing to do with the story, just not how to start it. Im going to try to get this done as soon as possible, I just don't know when.

Lemme kno what cha think~! Ill write it ASAP.

* * *

My Immortal - Evanescence

I'm so tired of being here

_- Izaya - held in the place where he has been tortured -_

Suppressed by all my childish fears

_- fears of death and fears about Shizuo -_

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause Your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

_- Izaya hopes that if Shizuo is just an illusion, he would just leave because he is haunted by the memories he has of Shizuo and he is afraid of leaving him and never seeing him again, and would rather he feel nothing than have to worry. He doesn't want to continue thinking about this. -_

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

_- Izaya - Tortured and more background -_

[Chorus:]

When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears

_- Shizuo - wiping Izaya's tears away -_

When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears

_- Shizuo coming to Izaya's rescue -_

And I held your hand through all of these years

_- Shizuo holding Izaya's hand and he held Izaya in his arms, and time seemed to last for an eternity. -_

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

_- Izaya - fascination with Shizuo and his strength -_

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face – it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

_- Shizuo's memory haunted Izaya in his captivity. -_

Your voice – it chased away

All the sanity in me

- Izaya hearing Shizuo arrive and hearing his voice, thinking he's gone insane -

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

_- same as before. -_

[Chorus]

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

_- Shizuo is in shock, trying to get himself to believe Izaya just died in his arms, but some part of him is holding on, not letting Izaya go. -_

But though you're still with me

_- Shizuo still holds Izaya's body and Izaya is still with him -_

I've been alone all along

[Chorus]


End file.
